Ended up in a Hospital
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1K Challenge) Dirk awakens in a hospital with minor bruises. No Amnesia, as he knows how he ended up here...the bully attack outside on school grounds and he is defenseless and he doesn't know combat. Can Celestia convince Ginka to teach him martial arts?


Teenaged Dirk awakens under the white bed blankets. Eyes flutter open as some injuries sting him through movement. Looking at his chest, a white tape covers the wound. It must be from the cutting wound, received from the thrusting Dagger from that school bully. He's lucky that the purple sorceress saved his life.

He looks around to find other vacant beds, and a Female Doctor who is turning around, to see him awake.

"Oh, Good morning." It said, "I'm Doctor Ryokucha. I've been the one healing you up. You were lucky to be alive though. Do you know where you are?"

"Either the Infirmary or the Hospital." Dirk answered,

"You got the second answer right." she said, "Do you know your name?"

"Dirk Hiryouma." Dirk answered, "Note that I use Dirk as my first name. Wait..." he then think for a moment, "Are the bullies spying on me again?"

"You don't have to worry..." the Doctor informed, "Those four responsible for assault were being charged and could face juvenile detention. We took care of the huge laceration on your right side of the chest. It's huge but you should be healed by tomorrow."

"Hopefully Safe." Dirk sighed,

"But I thought for sure Master Ginka would teach you to fight." Doctor said,

"The Master of Sun Wave Fist." Dirk repeated, "I know it's popular, but I wish it's possible. That Guy thinks I'm full of hatred when I know I'm not, and he refuses to teach me and accept me as his student. After proving the best to show I'm not pure evil, and now I ended up threatened to stay away."

"Ginka told you that?" the Doctor was shocked, "How selfish of him... I'll have to tell the—Oh!" She looks behind her, "Please Excuse me. You have visitors waiting."

"Take your time." Dirk said, "No rush, okay. I'll just heal."

"Well your arms is okay, so you can reach your 3DS. It is on the right side." Doctor said, before explaining the quick rules, "But conserve Wi-Fi at the moment. Ours cannot handle multiplayer as of right now." he nodded before the Doctor head outside.

Ryokucha finds two mature ladies one with flowing hair. Eldest with rainbow and youngest who has purple with red inlines. They're in casual school-style suits, used for teaching and/or being principal of the school. "Miss Celestia. Twilight."

"How is he doctor?" asked the youngest,

"He is recovering right now." the Doctor said, "I'm happy to announce that he will be leaving afterwards. He is strong."

"But who is this Ginka?" she asked,

"The Martial Arts Instructor who teaches the Sacred Sun Wave Fist." Celestia answered for Ryokucha. "I know because I met him when I was young. Did he said something not being taught by Ginka?"

The Doctor explained what happened, where he ended up bullied, lacking support since he's a street urchin. Dirk was advised to go to Ginka, who turned him down after discovering his thought of revenge. After all the story told, Celestia grew unhappy.

"Speaking of..." Ryokucha said, pointing at someone behind them, "Ginka is coming."

"Doctor, can you and Twilight go wait inside." Celestia asked, "I'm going to have a chat with him."

Inside, Dirk turned down his 3DS volume to hear the talking going on. It then turned into a verbal fight of persuation. He can hear Celestia trying to convince Ginka to teach Dirk the Sun Wave Fist style, yet Ginka the Martial Arts teacher is refusing, saying that it's not for those seeking revenge. Dirk can hear the muffled words outside.

"You will listen well, Ginka! He has suffered enough from the bullies! He's been an orphan looking for a master to teach him, and you are the last to have the nerve to turn him down. He has no family, no friends. He won't survive the next encounter unless you can teach him the power!" Celestia told him,

"If I teach him those, he will use it to bring doom and destruction." Master Ginka said, "Please Understand!"

"Then I will teach him to use it for good. But you must do exactly as I said as a friend." Celestia said,

"I'm sorry. But I still cannot." Ginka said, "I will not risk it."

"See? You are still doing it again! Do you not care for the young ones?!" Celestia said, after few seconds she spoke up, "I was afraid of this, so now I shall do this. Teach him the Sun Wave Fist, or I will have no choice...but to declare War on your school."

Dirk can hear Ginka's anger rise, "You threaten me over one seeking revenge?! Threaten in the name of evil?!"

"So be it...Ginka." Celestia sighed in defeat, "I revoke our friendship, and declare hostilities against you and your school. Good day." The door opens to find the said Celestia coming in. "I'm sorry Doctor."

"And to think I would be his girlfriend." Ryokucha muttered, "I thought that Ginka would change his heart."

"It is fine, Doctor." Celestia said, "Ginka has already made a poor choice, so now I will extract my actions from plan b."

"Plan B?" asked Ryokucha confused,

"That would be mine." Twilight said, "Dirk Hiryouma. Would you like to be enrolled in my school?"

"You have a school?"

"A school of friendship." Twilight said, "He'll have to lose his humanity to become pony in our world, but it's the best option to help learn friendship. He needs a friend to help."

Dirk thought for a bit, then spoke, "If anything to help defend myself. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You won't be alone." Twilight assured, "As long you can start believing in friendship."

"Then it is settled." Celestia said, "I appoint Dirk as the new student of Friendship School." Dirk smiled at the declaration.

Doctor Ryokucha said her farewells to Dirk as they the same, as Celestia's forehead glows with magic. Dirk, and the two princesses blink together, now leaving behind Japan and leaving planet earth.

 **(1K-Limit Challenge Finished! Done on my new Gaming DELL Laptop. Gaming, 15.6" Full HD IPS Display, Thermal Cooling, NVIDIA Graphics, etc. I am happy with the Christmas Gift, and hope everyone had their yesterday's Merry Christmas.)**


End file.
